


Many Years After

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lots of dialogue, Sequel, and things, cause why not, lack of inspiration for the title as you can see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, this was a stupid thing the two of them will laugh about in the future.Sequel to my one-shot Dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Years After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenka/gifts), [Cat_of_the_Canals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_of_the_Canals/gifts), [rejerito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejerito/gifts), [Direwolf86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direwolf86/gifts).



> Remember almost a year ago when I promised you a sequel, but never got around writing it?Yeah, many months after, here it is.I remember writing a sequel for this somewhere in september and I've reread it and cringed so I wrote something completely diffrent.It's short I know, but I like to keep things short and relevant.Anyway, hope you enjoy it and also sorry if there are any mistakes.

Looking in the floor lenght mirror, Arya had to admit she had a hard time recongnizing herself.

She liked the dress when she bought it. It was simple and beautiful and fur trimmed, cause she refused to not have a winter wedding in the Godswood. She likes the dress even better now, she didn’t expect it too look this nice on her.

Her hair was another plus. Arya shoulder lenght hair couldn’t really be stylized, unless you count a messy excuse of a ponytail. But somehow Dany managed to make a nice up do and sneak some small braids in.

She had to admit though, the shoes were the best part. A pair of booties with low heels and more comfortable than she ever dreamed they’d be. Kudos for Brea for saying that wearing any other shoes, would be a logic fracture. No one is wearing stilettos in winter.

“You look fantastic.”

Damn, she didn’t even hear the door. Either she was too deep in thought or he became stealthy. Arya opted for the former.

“Your husband will adore you.”

“Yeah, well, he is supposed to already adore me, isn’t he? she spun on her heels coming face to...well chest, she had to look up to be face to face.

“He would be an idiot not to.”

“He is an idiot. Period.”

“Really? So stupid he decided to marry you?”

“Oh, no. That was one of his smart decisions.”

He hunched over, so his face was almost the same level with her now, his blue eyes burying into hers.

“Don’t make me tickle you, Stark.”he said like the was the greatest threat in the world.

“You wouldn’t dare Waters.”she answered narrowing her eyes.

“Actually, I’d dare, but Brea and Dany would rip me aparat for messing up your outfit, so I’d rather play safe.”

She rolled her eyes.

“And you are here for?”she let the sentence in the air, while she vaguely gesticulated to the room.

Gendry shrugged.

“Gotta do something.”

“Oh.Such an explicit answer.”

Arya waited for him to answer her back, but instead he bent forward and kissed her. If you could call that a kiss. Their lips touched for less than a second, she didn’t even get the chance to close her eyes.Before she could ask him what the hell was that, he run to the door.

“It was a dare!”he screamed over his shoulder, amusament clear in his voice and then made a run out of it.

Arya frowned at the closed door. Then it hit her. Her jaw hit the floor.

“We agreed to never speak of that ever again!”

The bastard. Arya won't let him have the last word in this, oh no.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I pronounce you husband and wife.You may kiss now."she priest declared.

They both went for the kiss, but Arya pulled back after a second. Gendry frowned at her. In the stands, she heard Robb and Jon burst out laughing and Brea saying something along the lines of 'Oh, may the Gods have mercy, not this again.'

She smirked up at him, letting him know she won and then pulled him down by his tie for the actual kiss. Gendry compelled without hesitation.

The crowd started clapping and the cheers were echoing through the Godswood. And when you think it all was thanks to a dare from childhood. Arya and Gendry certainly made the most out of it.


End file.
